


A whole new world

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, I Tried, I wrote this on impulse, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, it’s quite bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soonyoung is a god and Jihoon is just a wizard who wants to get through life. Soonyoung wants Jihoon as badly as Jihoon wants to pass his OWLs.I wrote this to satisfy my cravings for Soonhoon. So it’s probably not good and might not be updated...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all this is a really weird book.

   It's been a year since Soonyoung had left the God's place to reside in earth. He didn't know what had made him want to leave but he supposed he was curious. He made himself to be the age of 12. 

    Being a muggle was boring so he made himself a wizard. Not per say a wizard since already was a god but did it really matter? 

    Soonyoung sighed as he sat on his bed, staring at The eye blinding white coloured letter that sat innocently in front of him. His acceptance letter to Hogwarts. He already knew of the events that were to happen in the next 8 years or so. After all, he was one of the few who planned the future. 

    He grinned before packing his trunk, getting ready for his new year in school. It was going to be a fun year. 

 

 

    Soonyoung went through Diagon Alley, staring in wonder at all the shops that sold different things. He never really experienced anything like this before. It was clearly an interesting experience. A fluff of pink caught his eye. He swiftly turned around but it left as soon as he had saw it. He sighed before continuing on his journey through he alley. 

    Olivander's wand shop was his next stop. After all, it was of importance that he got a wand. The bell rang throughout the dusty shop, leaving two pairs of eyes to stare at the newcomer. Olivander smiled kindly and said," I suppose you are here for your new wand? Please wait for your turn." Soonyoung ignored him, staring at the other boy in the shop. The pink fluff he had seen before. The boy with pink hair glared lightly at the disturbance before continuing to try out the different wands. 

    After a gruelling 15 minutes, Jihoon...still hadn't found his wand yet. He had a frustrated look on his face and he scrunched up his nose every time a wand rejected him. Which was pretty cute in Soonyoung's opinion. He decided then, that Jihoon would be his, at least after the wizarding war...or maybe even earlier.

    Soonyoung sighed and stared at the box that Olivander had taken out for Jihoon. He mumbled incoherently under his breath, cursing that wand. He turned it into a wand where it would fit Jihoon and it was a bond, that would bind him and Jihoon. He smirked when he saw Jihoon's eyes light up as sparks came flying from the wand. The simplistic design of the wand really matched him. 

    Jihoon still acted as if he was grumpy because it took so long, but being a god and staring at humans for a million years make you notice a lot of things. It was then Soonyoung's turn to get a wand. He turned around only to see the boy leave the shop again. Soonyoung smiles happily, he'd have fun taking this human. 

    He decided to look at the wand and see whether the wand was cool looking or not. If it didn't look nice, he'd reject the wand. Finally, he got a wand that had an intricate design. He mumbled the same words, binding that wand to Jihoon's. Colour spread throughout the room and Soonyoung took that wand with him out of the shop. 

    Soonyoung never saw the boy after that encounter. He still watched the boy from afar, somewhat like a stalker. He met up with Jihoon at the train station. Jihoon did not look like he had any parents and looked confused as he stared at the ticket and at his surroundings. He looked like a lost kitten. Soonyoung internally fangirled at the adorable ness. He walked up to Jihoon and asked cheerfully, "Do you need some help?" Jihoon glared at him and shrugged him away saying, "who said I needed help from you." 

    Soonyoung was slightly irked by his disobedience. Feisty~ like how I like my boys...Soonyoung have his eye smile again before grabbing his thin wrist. "You don't have a choice~ I know you don't know the way." At this statement, Jihoon blushed but still tried to jerk his hand away from the right grip. Soonyoung just held him and threw him into the pillar, causing Jihoon to scream out of shock and utter fear. 

    "He's so cute oh my gosh!!" Soonyoung squealed before taking his and Jihoon's trolley and running into the pillar. He giggled at the sight of Jihoon looking out of it and on the floor. 

    "Sorry but you were being so stubborn." Soonyoung said cheerfully, helping the boy up. It was at this moment he noticed all the physical features of the boy. He had to be less than 140cm. Which was very short for a twelve year old boy. Even if you were Asian you had no excuse to be that short. His hair was fluffy and pink? Soonyoung tried to recall whether he had seen any human with natural pink hair. 'It must have been dyed.' 

    Jihoon mumbled something under his breath before turning away from the boy. Soonyoung smiled before asking, "what did you say again?" Jihoon then glared at the boy before yelling, "I very mildly dislike you now!" Soonyoung squealed before hugging the short boy. "Oh my god you are so cute." Jihoon tried to get out of his grip but he wondered how the boy was so strong. Soonyoung then let go of him before asking in a very hyper voice, "can I be your Friend???" Jihoon grumpily said something under his breath before taking his trolley and turning away.

    Soonyoung ran after him and started to ramble as they placed their trunks in the train. Jihoon was so distracted that he crashed into another trolley on the way. Soonyoung pulled Jihoon out of the way before the trunks fell on him but it was a bit too late. Jihoon winced slightly as the trunk sliced his calf a little. Blood then seeped out of the wound a little causing Soonyoung to panic. 

    However, Jihoon just got up and glared at the people who had knocked into him. "Watch where you're going you piece of pie." Jihoon growled. The poor boy who was the culprit then immediately apologised before getting his trunks back onto his trolley. Jihoon then rolled his eyes before helping the boy. 'How adorable. He's so mean but look at that tsundere...' Soonyoung thought. He'd never forgive the boy for dropping his trunk on his baby boy though. 

    He decided to look for the identity of said boy. Oh. "Guess I have to make him suffer this year." It was Harry Potter. The stupid boy that he chose from that lucky draw thing. You see, a hundred years ago the gods decided to play a game with the humans. They wanted a war because they were so bored. So they placed a hundred names of kids in a bowl and picked one randomly. 

    Harry Potter. The small slip of paper said. A paper had slipped out with the Harry Potter one, a paper that said Neville Longbottom but they decided to stick with the name that came first. Minghao, the other god came around and laughed lightly. "What are we going to do now?" Seungkwang asked, leaning into the plush couch. 

    The God of the gods just cleared his throat and said, "why not like make a dude and make him a mass murderer and like kill his parents and he becomes so sort of chosen one to defeat him." Everyone laughed at the idea but went on with the plan because honestly it was the best idea they had. I mean, would you want a war that was caused by a platoon of ducks? That was Seungkwang's idea. After all, it was all for gags wasn't it? Harry Potter was chosen to suffer from a game. That's quite sad wasn't it. 

    Soonyoung was in charge of ensuring that the plan sticks while the other gods were making sure everything went according to the plan behind the scenes. The first year in Hogwarts was meant to be a cool one, you know. Let him chill for a year before he faces death itself. But he hurt Jihoon, so why not change the future a little bit. 

    While Jihoon was helping Harry pack his trunks, he ruffled his hair and said, "I'm making one last call. Can you wait for me in a cabin? Pleaaaaase?" Soonyoung whined making Jihoon roll his eyes. 

    "Only because I don't know anyone else...be quick." Jihoon ended shyly. Soonyoung laughed before walking towards a secluded area and used his finger to do a pattern on the wall. To call the gods. "AYYYYY SOONYOUNG WHERE YOU AT BRO." The voice of Chan ringing in his ear. Soonyoung grinned and replied, "Sorry Chan I don't have time to chat right now. But is Seungcheol there?" Chan yelled for him and got a muffled reply. "Yeah he's coming. He was just checking on his new fan fiction." Soonyoung laughed obnoxiously. "Saaaaaame tho." 

    Seungcheol picked up the phone.   
"Hello?"  
"Seungcheol I've got a query."  
"If this is about you leaving your post I'm going-"  
"NO I don't want to leave."  
"...you don't?"  
"I found someone...that I want."  
"Oooooooooooo is he cute."  
"Oh my Gosh yes he is!!"  
"Cool beans I don't mind you bringing him up here once you're done but what's the problem."  
"...I may have gotten slightly overprotective."  
"Yes?"  
"And the Harry Potter dude may have cut him...on accident..."  
"Oh. I know how you are but don't kill him we still want some fun..."  
"Naw. But I've got a better idea...let's make him suffer on his first year!"  
"I Guess? I mean it's just some fun game right? We can do whatever we like."  
"So do I get your consent on this???"  
"Of course. And go get that boy okay? If you need help, call us."  
"Thanks man. Sorry I've got to go, my cutie is waiting on me."  
"Welcome and see you around."

    Soonyoung ended the call before pumping his fist into the air in victory. Revenge will be sweet. It's not like anyone would notice anyways right? He skipped towards the train and boarded it, fifteen minutes before it was going to leave the station. He looked into every compartment until he saw him...with Harry Potter. And another boy? The boy was glaring at a sandwich but then stared at he face looking through the window in shock. 

    "Oh my god it's a stalker. HARRY SOMEONE IS STALKING YOUR SKINNY ASS." The boy screamed shaking Harry by the shoulders. Jihoon just looked uninterested as he glanced towards the window. With my beautiful face shining through, might I add. Jihoon just playfully glared at him before turning away. 

    He opened the door and sat down next to the unnamed boy. He pouted and whined, "Jihoonie why did you sit with other people~ I wanted a compartment to ourselves." Jihoon places his head on the table before mumbling out, "you think we have the luxury of getting a compartment to ourselves?" Soonyoung nodded furiously. Jihoon tched and ignored him. 

    The boy then introduced himself, "Hey I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. I'm a pure blood." Soonyoung grinned and replied cheerfully, "Hi! I'm Soonyoung and I'm a half blood." Ron then glanced at Harry who was about to introduce himself. "You probably know who he is already..." Soonyoung shrugged before replying, "I don't exactly know who you are. Only as the boy I saw at the station." 

    Jihoon gasped as he stared at Soonyoung. "You don't know who he is? I mean like sure you might not know what he's known for...but at least a name would suffice." Soonyoung grew more irritated with Harry. Was he really taking all the attention of Jihoon away from him? The audacity. He was almost in the right mind to slit his throat. But...the other Gods up there were watching them. Not to monitor them but watching their life play out like a movie. It wouldn't be a good movie if the main character died so early on.

    Soonyoung shrugged before asking who Harry was. "Well, I'm the boy who lived, Harry Potter. I think I'm a half blood?" Harry said. They started talking about Quidditch which Jihoon honestly didn't care about. His head started to nod. Soonyoung muffled a giggle, seeing Jihoon so cute and vulnerable. 

    Jihoon then fell, unconscious onto the table. Giving out light snores. Until a scratchy voice was heard, "Anything from the cart?" That got Jihoon awake and he shot up like a bullet. "ME" He screamed, getting the cart lady's attention. The lady smiled and asked, "what would you like?" 

    He didn't even hesitate before saying "everything." Harry and Ron bought a whole load of that too...which I don't understand. Do you want to die earlier than planned? "Jihoonie, do you think you can finish all of that?" Soonyoung asked, staring at the huge pile of sweets and chocolates. Jihoon scoffed and replied, "Do you doubt my skills?" He laughed at the statement causing Jihoon to kick him lightly under the table. 

    Jihoon took out his wand and mumbled out a spell and pointed it at the pile. He smiled and said, "Now it won't go stale and weird for at least a year." Soonyoung smiled as he saw the smile of Jihoon's face. That was the first smile he had seen so far. 

    Soonyoung and Jihoon didn't want to have anything to do with Harry and co. They just had to share a compartment due to the lack of it. Suddenly, a girl with frizzy hair barged into the compartment saying loudly, "Have you guys seen a toad around here?" 

    Harry and Ron started talking to the girl while Soonyoung and Jihoon ignored them completely. It wasn't like they were going to be friends anyways. Soonyoung glanced at Hermione who was proudly showing off her 'amazing' spell work. 'Wow. What a wonder. Jihoon could do that.' He thought, already disliking the snotty girl. 

    Jihoon poked his arm, gaining his attention. Soonyoung swiftly directed his attention to him. "YES MY HONEY DEAR." He screamed. "What house do you think you're going to be placed in?" Soonyoung thought for a moment. He already knew he had the power to go into any house. As much as he wanted to be with his bae, he had to keep an eye on Harry. 

    "Gryffindor I Guess, how about you?" He replied, knowing that the other three were eavesdropping. Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He then said slowly, "I think I'd be okay with any house that I'm placed in." "Even Slytherin?" Ron blurted out loudly. Jihoon shrugged and said, "No one said all slytherins were bad...they're cunning...not evil. It's the prejudice against them that makes them feel like an outcast, therefore making them go evil...unless they're already evil." Hermione nodded in understanding.

    Ron's eye twitched before saying, clearly annoyed that he did not share the same point of view. "That's not true. They're all evil. No one I've met so far that is in Slytherin has been nice." Jihoon sighed and said, "I'm not arguing with you on this." He turned away and started to continue talking with Soonyoung.

    A boy with platinum blonde hair had suddenly walked into their cabin with two of his goons before they started to harass Ron and Harry. Soonyoung and Jihoon just ignored them, it's not like it was any of their business anyways. He glanced at the other two students, feeling highly annoyed after getting rejected by Harry. "You. The boy with the pink hair. What's your name." 

    Jihoon just rolled his eyes before placing his head in his arms and fell asleep. Soonyoung just stared out of the window, pretending that he didn't exist. The boy, having enough, just huffed angrily before slamming the compartment door with a loud bang. 

    Finally, the train had arrived at Hogwarts. Jihoon had fallen asleep on Soonyoung's (who gladly allowed him to) shoulder. Soonyoung stared at his face for the last time before shaking him harshly causing Jihoon to wake up. Jihoon gave him a death stare before yelling, "yOU FUCKING PEANUT. YOU DARE DISRUPT ME AGAIN AND I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS AND SEND THEM TO THE ELVES TO ROAST."

    Soonyoung shivered slightly at the threat. He still found it slightly endearing that he was so feisty, he also wondered how he could train him to be a little more obedient once the whole war was over. Soonyoung grinned sheepishly before saying, "I'm sorry~ Pity the poor guy who has to wake you up every morning..." Jihoon just rubbed his eyes tiredly before getting off the train with Soonyoung. 

    Jihoon bumped into a back before saying, "Don't stop so suddenly you cunt." The boy who he had bumped into then sneered at him. Oh. It was the boy with platinum blond hair and looked like a spoilt brat. 'He probably is one.' Jihoon thought. The boy then raised an eyebrow at the boy's pink hair before asking snobbishly, "It's you again. I'm Draco Malfoy." He then extended his arm, waiting for a handshake. 

    Jihoon scoffed before swatting the hand away causing the two fat boys flanking Malfoy to gasp. "I'm Jihoon and I don't do handshakes now get out of my way I have somewhere to be." Soonyoung then took a look at the shocked face of Draco before smiling and skipped alongside Jihoon. Soonyoung looked around and saw him looking back at Jihoon with a small smile on his face. Soonyoung's face hardened, already knowing the interns of Malfoy. 

    However, he could not do anything. He could only change the events that could happen to him. He had no right to change others to satisfy his needs. He growled lowly, already thinking of the different ways to break this rule. Jihoon noticed the silence between them and looked at Soonyoung. "You okay?" Jihoon asked, looking away. Soonyoung grinned before replying cheerfully, "Yeah. Just that Malfoy boy." Jihoon hummed and said, "I don't think he's bad...just slightly awful, attitude wise." 

    Soonyoung sighed, he knew that he had to leave things be. Suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the station. "Firs'-years! Firs' years over here! Alright there Harry?" He should have expected Harry to get some special treatment from Hagrid. After all, he was the chosen one. Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon by the wrist and pulled him towards a boat. 

    Instead of shouts of protests, he heard some 'wow's from him causing Soonyoung to smile. Jihoon's eyes sparkled in excitement and awe. He stared at the castle with such amazement. He couldn't blame him. The castle truly was a magnificent piece of art, with the pitch black lake surrounding it. Kind of like something that came out of a fairytale. 'Oh yeah. This is like a fairytale isn't it?' Soonyoung thought to himself sarcastically. 

    He pulled Jihoon, who was still in a trance, into an empty boat before everything was filled up. On the way to the castle, Jihoon had glanced at his reflection in the water and gasped in horror. He swivelled around and glared at Soonyoung and slapped him lightly on his thigh. "Why didn't you tell me that my hair didn't match my eye colour??" 

    Soonyoung tilted his head in confusion. "What? I mean, your hair and your eyes already look perfect." Jihoon's eyes were dark blue which contrasted with his light pink hair. Jihoon just angrily muttered under his breath before closing his eyes. The chatter of the other students drowned the silence between them. Jihoon opened his eyes and stared blankly at Soonyoung. 

    Soonyoung shrieked before screaming, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!" Soonyoung them cupped Jihoon's face and brought it towards him, examining his face. Annoyed, Jihoon pushed his arms away before sighing. "I'm a metamophmagus." Soonyoung leaned back in thought, causing the boat to tilt back, making Jihoon scream, "CAREFUL"

    Soonyoung stared at Jihoon openly from top to bottom, making Jihoon wrap his arms protectively around his body.   
"D-Don't look at me like that."  
"Nah I'm just wondering. If you were a metsmorphmagus...could you like change your height?" 

    Jihoon smacked him on the head, causing Soonyoung to groan in pain. "Shut up! I just don't want to change too much of my body features unless it's really necessary. So what you are seeing is 95 percent the real me." Jihoon said proudly, puffing his chest out. Soonyoung imploded from the adorableness that Jihoon was showing.

    Then it hit him. He asked, "Then what's the other five percent?" Jihoon stared at him blankly and replied in a 'you really don't know?' tone, "You do know that people aren't born with pink hair right? And I'm Asian." Soonyoung grinned after hearing this statement and then went to grab Jihoon's small hands in his and said rather loudly, "Then can you change your hair colour back to black???? For a while?" 

    The students that heard them started to turn and stare at them in curiousity. Jihoon blushed slightly at the attention they were getting before hissing at Soonyoung. "Idiot! Don't say stuff like that so loudly." Soonyoung whines and started to bounce in his seat like a child who was not allowed to get ice cream. 

    People were starting to stare at them and Jihoon thought of the only way to placate the boy. "Okay okay I'll do it...only for a minute though but please...PLEASE shut your mouth and act your age." Soonyoung gave an ear splitting smile before saying, "Only when you grow to the same height as your age group." Jihoon decided to be the better of the two and ignore that comment, for the greater good of course. 

    Slowly, Jihoon's hair started to turn black starting from the roots. His hair was still as fluffy as ever and he glared at Soonyoung, hoping to get his point across that he never wanted to do this again. Soonyoung cried in happiness before enveloping Jihoon into a massive hug. 

    "SOON FRICKING HOON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jihoon yelled, trying to get out of the iron grip of said male. Soonyoung just stared lovingly at Jihoon. He was glad that he fell for his adorable boy. Jihoon with black hair was the most adorable and hot thing he'd ever seen in his life. Just then, Jihoon bit into his arm. 

    He immediately let of of him and whined. "Jihoonie my baby...why did you bite me..." Jihoon just glared at him and replied, annoyed, "First off, I'm not your baby. Second, please don't hug me so tightly ever again. Third, we're already here so get your fat ass out of that boat." Soonyoung gave a lopsided smile before climbing out of the boat with Jihoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door, causing the huge door to swing open. In front of them, was a stern woman who stared st the large crowd of first years. Jihoon suddenly felt intimidated and leaned towards Soonyoung a little, causing Soonyoung to smile. 

“The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall.” said Hagrid. The professor thanked him before Hagrid took his leave. Professor McGonagall then started to explain how the houses worked and how the sorting ceremony went. Soonyoung decided to use the time to stare at Jihoon, who changed his hair colour back to pink. He started to unconsciously smile as he started creating plans for the future. 

Jihoon caught Soonyoung staring at him before glaring ever so slightly and mumbled, “Pat attention.” Before he tends back to listen to Professor McGonagall. He sighed, being a God in secret was harder than he thought it was. All he wanted to do was to bring Jihoon back up with him and leave the wizarding world alone. He already knew how the sorting worked. His friends were the ones who made everything the way it was. 

Soonyoung saw the ghosts float into the castle complaining about Peeves. He looked at Jihoon who was completely terrified by the sight of ghosts. He petted the poor boy’s hair, causing said boy to stare angrily at him, before glaring at the ghosts. No one was to terrify his baby unless it was him. The ghost caught sight of his gaze and her eyes widened in horror and shock. She shook the arm of the ghost next to her and whispered something into his ear. 

Both of them looked at Soonyoung in complete shock, knowing that he was a God. “S-Soonyoung? But...but you’re-“ The male ghost spluttered before getting cut of by Professor McGonagall herding them into the hall. 

Soonyoung glanced at the ghosts one last time before trailing behind Jihoon. Students started to chatter loudly as the first years entered the hall. Jihoon nervously gripped onto his robes as he tried not to get a panic attack then and there. He looked up at Soonyoung and wondered how he could stay so calm in this situation. 

When the sorting began, the whole hall went silent. The first student walked up to the sorting hat and sat down. There was a pregnant pause, everyone waiting for the result of the first student. Only the nervous shuffling of feet from the poor girl. The sorting hat suddenly shouted, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Loud cheers and clapping could be heard from every table. The sorting went on and on. Jihoon was nervous because he honestly didn’t want to be separated from Soonyoung. “Jihoon, Lee!” A voice announced causing Jihoon so jump from shock.

He stumbled out of the crowd and he heard a lot of murmuring. “Why is he so short?” “He’s Korean?” “His hair is pink, how cute!” 

His heart started to thump loudly against his rib cage, as if it wanted to break free. As indifferent as he may try to act, he knew that deep inside he was a child that was scared. He tried to keep a straight face before sitting down on the stool. 

The hat got placed on his head, letting the hat droop onto his face. He jolted upright when he heard a Low voice talk to him. ‘Hm...you are quite the Slytherin aren’t you. Have a little bit of Hufflepuff traits in youbut it’s definitely...” “SLYHTHERIN.” The hat shouted. The school burst into a slightly less enthusiastic cheer. It was quite evident after the 15th student was sorted and everybody started to loose interest.

Jihoon’s colour drained from his face as he started to walk slowly to the Slytherin table. He knew Soonyoung wouldn’t be placed in Slytherin, he didn’t seem like someone who fitted in the house. On the other hand, Soonyoung bit his lip in frustration. He saw how scared and sad Jihoon was during the whole process but could not do anything about that. 

He just sighed angrily before waiting for his turn to be called. He was going to be sorted into Gryffindor to make sure that Harry did what he was suppose to do, basically to keep an eye on him and report back to the other Gods every other day. 

Finally, he got called and he casually walked up to the seat and waited for someone to place the hat on his head. “Oh, you’re a god huh.” The voice said. Soonyoung grinned before replying happily, “pretty cool huh?” “Well I suppose you wish to be sorted to any house?” 

Soonyoung hesitated before choosing. He could have gone with Jihoon to Slytherin but he had his task to complete. He had to either go to Gryffindor or Slytherin. “Gryffindor.” Soonyoung said with some finality. 

The hat then shouted loudly, “GRYFFINDOR!” Some claps were heard before he silently made his way to the Gryffindor table. He glanced at Jihoon who was staring at him. They made eye contact before Jihoon looked away sadly.

Soonyoung felt awful. He left Jihoon to do his task. Or to make sure that the gods got what they wanted, which made him feel like a piece of shit. 

“That piece of shit.” Jihoon muttered under his breath before leaning on his hand. He looked at the three idiots in front of him. Draco, and the other two of his friends? He just sighed and decided to ignore Soonyoung, it’s not like he could be with him forever right? Oh how wrong he was. 

Before his eyes were about to close, he heard a cough and decided to glare at the person who had disturbed him. “What do you want you prick?” Draco just raised an eyebrow at him before asking, “do you want to be friends.” He made it sound more like a statement than a question, which was probably not on purpose. 

“No.” Jihoon said bluntly before ignoring the spluttering boy. Draco grabbed his arm and exclaimed, “Now wait a minute, you can’t just ignore my request!” Jihoon just stared at the boy with genuine confusion before asking, “and why the hell not?” Draco thought for a while before smirking. 

“Do you know anyone here?” Jihoon looked down with a dark expression on his face. “...no.” “Do you think anyone would want to befriend you with that awful attitude of yours?” At that statement Jihoon hit Draco’s arm with force that could match Dumbledore’s. “EXCUSE ME?!?! I HAVE A GREAT ATTITUDE.” Jihoon yelled, clearly offended. 

Draco just laughed, rubbing his arm which was already forming a bruise. “I’m joking. But do you want to be friends? I doubt you’d get to meet your other friend who’s in Gryffindor that often now.” Jihoon took a quick glance at Soonyoung who was staring at Jihoon the entire time.

Soonyoung waved at Jihoon enthusiastically which caused him to flip him off and continue talking to that blonde brat. Soonyoung sighed and decided to pay attention to the sorting once again. “Potter, Harry.” At the name, the whole hall burst into conversation. 

Soonyoung just rolled his eyes and decided to just silently observe the sorting. He noticed that it took quite a long time for him to get sorted, everyone just squirmed in their seats as if they were the ones getting sorted. 

‘What’s the big deal. It’s not like he was the one who killed Voldemort, he’s not even dead...’ Soonyoung thought to himself before his thoughts got cut off by a loud voice yelling, “GRYFFINDOR.” 

The loud cheers started again causing poor Harry to feel slightly embarrassed as he made his way towards the table. The moment he sat down, he got harassed by all the older students and honestly at this point, Soonyoung started to feel pity for the poor boy. 

However, his attention was diverted back to Jihoon when he heard a small giggle among the loud chatter of the students. He felt a wave of anger wash over his as he saw Jihoon conversing with Draco, a small smile on his face. All he wanted to do was to get up, walk over to their table, grab Jihoon by the hand and bring him back home so that he would be all his. 

Unfortunately, it was too early for that so he just decided to eavesdrop on the conversation Harry was having with his new found friends. 

The hall went silent when Dumbledore stood up to give his opening speech before dinner was going to be served. “Welcome to a New Years st Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.”

As Dumbledore sat down, everybody burst into cheers and started clapping as if he had changed their life with those few words. Jihoon looked slightly confused at the whole situation, honestly, I’m pretty sure all of the first years were as confused as him. 

“Is he alright in the head?” Jihoon asked, genuinely concerned for his well being. Draco just laughed slightly and replied, “Are you joking? He’s one of the most brilliant wizards out there...but he’s just a little bit wrong up there. My Father doesn’t really support him.” 

Jihoon raised his eyebrow and said, “Then why did he send you here?” Draco shrugged before a whole buffet appeared in front of them. Boiled potatoes, meatloafs and almost everything he could think of. Jihoon sighed sadly, he should’ve known that they would not serve Korean delicacies in England. “Uncultured swines...” he muttered under his breath. 

Draco started to pile food onto his plate and gestures for Jihoon to start as well. Jihoon hesitated before putting some meat on his plate. He started to shift the nest around his plate, not really feeling the hunger hitting him yet. It’s not like he was used to eating that much anyways. 

Soonyoung saw that Jihoon wasn’t eating enough, or not eating at all. He was just pushing the food around and glaring at the food like it had done something wrong to him. He wanted to just storm over to him and start piling his plate with meats. 

Honestly, he was already short and small enough and at the rate that he was eating, he doubt that he’d grow past 160cm. He tried to get rid of his thoughts and do his job properly. He continued to listen to Harry and co. blabber on about their pathetic lives. 

Soon, the feast was over and they sang the school song (which was honestly quite a mess) and they started to make their way to their dorms. Soonyoung stood up with all the other students as the head boy started to lead them to their dorms. 

They were making their way up a tower when someone had tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, only to see the boy he had sat next to earlier. He looked vaguely familiar. ‘Oh. It’s that Neville boy.’ Soonyoung thought to himself. 

Neville hesitated before asking shyly, “Do you think we’re all going to get along well?” Soonyoung thought about it for a moment and replied happily, “Yeah I’m pretty sure we all have a decent personality right?” 

Neville laughed before continuing some small talk and honestly, Soonyoung didn’t think the boy was half as bad as he jade him out to be. He smiled happily and thought, ‘maybe this is going to be more interesting than I thought.’ 

They made it to the dormitory and laughed when Neville moaned about not being able to memorise the password. He smiled and said, “I’ll help ya.” Neville smiled gratefully and said, “thanks, I probably need that.” 

He made his way towards his assigned bed and found his trunk and his valuables next to it. He sat down on the bed and started to make plans on how to sneak out of the dorm later at night so he could contact the other gods on his progress.

Meanwhile on Jihoon’s side, the Slytherins made their way into the dungeons and honestly, it made him feel like a prisoner. Draco then pulled him closer to his side causing Jihoon to tell in protest and immediately start to push himself away from him. 

“What tHE FUCK YOU DOING?” Jihoon yelled, immediately getting a disapproving look from the head boy for swearing so loudly and openly. Draco smiled sleazily before saying, “what do you think I’m doing.” “Well I don’t know, harnessing me perhaps?” Jihoon said, still trying to fight his way out of the right grip he had on his small waist. 

Draco knew that Jihoon was going to be his ever since the first encounter. He wasn’t oblivious to the obvious possessiveness Soonyoung had for Jihoon. Did Draco care about the other person’s feelings? No. What Draco wanted, Draco got. 

Jihoon finally got Draco to release him from his grip and started to pace forwards faster to avoid the boy. He went into the dormitory and immediately went to his bed. 

It was big. The bed. Not his dick or something. The bed was at least 4 or 5 times bigger than him and it kind of intimidated him. Jihoon snorted at his own thoughts. ‘Wow. A Slytherin being intimidated by his own bed. A new record.’ 

He sat on his bed and slid his trunk under his bed before he went under the covers and went to sleep. Jihoon couldn’t live without at least 17 hours of sleep a day and he doubt he’d get at least 6 in this school... The moment his head touched his pillow, he fell asleep.

Soonyoung laid awake on his bed, waiting for everyone to be asleep. Once he heard the snores of the boys in the dormitory, he tiptoed his way out of the dorm. Not knowing that there was a boy who had caught his outside his bed. 

He made his away across the rooms and into a hidden corner where he was sure that no one would be able to find him if he was quiet enough. 

He placed his finger delicately on he wall before making a pattern on the wall again. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and a ‘Shit.’ Soonyoung laughed softly, missing the chaos that happened up at home.

Minghao’s face came into view as he smiled widely. “HYUNG! WE’VE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!” Soonyoung squealed and exclaimed, a little bit softer than the would have liked, “Oh oh! Tell meeeeee. I also have some stuff to say too ya know~” 

Suddenly Minghao got pushed away and landed on the floor with a small ‘oof’ Suddenly Joshua came into the screen and said cheerfully, “Ayyy how you doing there. Sorry about Minghao-“ “I take full offence to that!” “-Seungcheol is suppose to be the one to tell you the news. Anyways, tell me how’s it like down there.” 

At this statement, screams of “SOONYOUNG IS THERE!?!?!?!” and a bunch of loud banging was heard before the other 11 faces were squished into the screen.

“Come on Soonyoung, how’s it like over there!” Chan said, bouncing in excitement. The other 11 nodded their head in unison. 

Soonyoung immediately started to ramble about Jihoon and how he was a metamorphmagus. At that information, everyone gasped and told Soonyoung how cool he was. 

He didn’t know why but he swelled in pride knowing that the other Gods already took a liking to Jihoon. He then started to complain about how he was separated from Jihoon and about that nasty two faced blonde bitch. 

“Thank goodness some of us are going down to help you. Honestly you already seem like a mess...” Hansol said, laughing slightly. He stopped when he realised what he said. Seungcheol glared at him before he meekly turned away pretending he didn’t say anything. 

Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled with excitement when he heard that. “You guys are coming down too???” He said happily. Seungcheol sighed before saying, “Yeah. But not all of us. I Guess we thought that you shouldn’t really be loosing out on your love life just because we wanted to make sure that we get our entertainment. So you can concentrate on getting that boy while the others can ensure that Harry isn’t going to kill himself early.”

Soonyoung had never felt the need to hug and kiss his leader more than that moment. Soonyoung asked, clearly high on happiness now, “When you guys coming though.” 

Seungcheol smiled before saying excitedly, “Tomorrow I think, probably making the excuse of us forgetting that it was yesterday.” Soonyoung couldn’t help but grin. Seungcheol then started to name all the Gods who were coming down. 

Minghao, Jun, Hansol, Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Mingyu were all listed to go down and apparently they weren’t told because the moment they heard their names, they started yelling incoherent words loudly and excitedly.

“Who’s out of bed? Is it a student?” A grumpy voice said. Soonyoung ended the call with a quick goodbye before using his powers to turn invisible. Mrs Norris meowed at his invisible form. Clearly he didn’t do a good job of making his existence disappear.

Mrs Norris started to prowl closer to Soonyoung. Right as Soonyoung had completely made himself disappear, Mrs Norris started to look around confused. As if something she had been looking for was gone. 

Filch stared at Mrs Norris looking around, meowing. He stared at the empty space in front of him before saying, in the seeetest voice he could muster, “Don’t worry Mrs Norris we’ll get that student one day.” He then walked away, slightly frustrated at the fact that he couldn’t find the student that was out of bed.

It was quite obvious that there was a student. There was loud exclamations, screaming and laughing. You’d be mad if you didn’t think there wasn’t someone awake at this hour. 

Soonyoung made his way up the tower and into the dorm, sighing. He should be more careful if he went on another endeavour again. He slowly made his way to his bed and laid down, immediately falling asleep. 

 

_________________

Jihoon woke up with with a start, eyes widened in terror as the beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. 

He sighed as he realised that it was a nightmare. He checked his alarm clock and groaned when he realised it was only 5 in the morning. Usually, he wouldn’t be awake until 6. 

He took out a book from his trunk and a set of pens, because apparently this whole school is outdated and they only use quills? Jihoon definitely did not want to go out of his way just to use a quill unless it was necessary.

He started to write out lyrics for a song, his hands itching to take out the guitar from his trunk. Unfortunately, it was still 5.10 and he doubted that anyone would appreciate being woken up too early in this dorm. Heck, he wouldn’t appreciate being woken up at that ungodly hour. 

Jihoon sighed as he cancelled another line of words. It didn’t fit...he stared at the sun that was already rising. He looked at his alarm in shock. Is it already 6? It was only 5.30. Ah, the wonders of living in a new country. 

Jihoon gave up on writing lyrics and set his book gently aside. He started to sing silently, making sure that the people surrounding him wouldn’t wake up from his morning screeches. 

Unfortunately for him, Draco, who slept right next to him, next to him was quite the light sleeper and woke up to Jihoon’s voice. It was light and airy, like an angel’s voice of some sort. The boy got up and said, “ Did you know that you’re voice is beautiful?”

Jihoon gave a silent scream and kicked Draco in the face. “What the heck are you doing you lactating nipple! Don’t tell anyone about this okay?!” Jihoon angrily said, making grabby actions with his hands, signalling the sudden urge to strangle Draco.

He just laughed and sat on Jihoon’s bed despite the angry protests and they had a very colourful and eventful conversation all the way until 6.


End file.
